


Just Like You

by Zoisitechan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: Post good-ending.





	Just Like You

"I do not understand".

 

Connor says it a lot, nowadays - with his polite voice and puppy eyes - along with all his whys and his too many "personal questions" and Hank growls back that he's annoying like a petulant brat, but under this perspective he understands that's exactly what Connor really is: a child, in front of a brand new universe he has yet to discover. The one of human feelings.

Maybe Connor always wanted to ask things even before, even to Amanda, maybe he always fostered doubts deep down, but now he's not ashamed, not scared to reveal his total naivety in front of the man he admires and trusts the most, waiting to be instructed about how to handle the things he feels and even how to _name_ them.

Hank always repeats to him that humans don't come with a manual and that there's no guide, no software for how to feel, that everything men can do is to sail on sight. On the other hand, he doesn't want to discourage Connor too much, he wants to protect him from the bitterness life has in store for everyone, sooner or later. Connor's feelings are still too pure, too untouched, like those of children indeed, and children must be protected at least until they can bear the weight of bad memories, regret, loss.

So Hank took Connor in right after the android revolution, to live with him and Sumo in his house. He found Connor a paid job in the police, and he had to stand his ground a lot for it but thankfully the Captain was on his side, so he and Connor now spend practically the entire day together. Hank complains that among all the shit he expected to get in life he never contemplated at least to babysit a fucking android, and Connor apologizes, then ten minutes later he starts asking questions again.

Hank feels almost fine these days, he doesn't hate himself as he used to. There were times in the past when he loathed the man he saw in the mirror, the champion of bad decisions, but now he can tolerate his own reflection and that's something new. Nothing would change what happened to Cole, but at least with Connor he did things right. He would probably never give up the booze completely - much to Connor's disappointment - but he has considerably less scotch whisky than before, some nights he even forgets about the drinking, and he falls asleep peacefully on the couch, as they listen to heavy metal on the old stereo system.

What does Connor do when Hank sleeps, anyway? Does he just sit there, watching him? Does he count how many heartbeats, does he watch Hank's eyelids flutter while he's in R.E.M. phase? That's quite a creepy thing to think about. Or maybe not.

Maybe Connor wonders what Hank dreams about. He is smart and perfect but he would never be able to do the same: androids don't dream. And they don't sleep, don't eat, don't feel physical pain. They're getting equal rights (Markus is making big achievements on that front), but they're still different and sometimes Connor looks sad about it. It's when he stops asking questions and it's Hank's turn to do so.

"What's up, Connor?"

"I was wondering. I'm still... not alive. Despite all this... change, this revolution, I don't know how it really feels like, to be alive."

"The fuck are you talking about? Of course you are alive."

"No, Hank... I see the differences between humans and androids and the gap is unbridgeable..."

"You know what, that's bullshit. Plants are alive, fucking... jellyfish are alive, but I don't see them experience what you experience and it's everything, it's what makes a man _a man_ , no matter if he's made of flesh or 'becomponents'".

" _Biocomponents_."

 "Whatever. You heard me."

"I see... Experience, you say. Like the one we shared? Our investigation?"

"Exactly. The choices we made, the adrenaline rush of whatever chemicals run into you, the people we met, the friends we have, the things we do in our lifetime. Experience is the essence of life and it is there for you to grab even more than for me."

"More?"

"Because you'll live longer than I'll do and..."

"Please, Hank, don't say that."

"Well, anyway. You get it, Connor. Don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do. Experience make people alive."

"You live life, you build memories. Hopefully, good ones."

"...Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we build some memories right now?"

"Jesus, Connor. I don't want to be rude but can't you fucking find some girlfriend, or boyfriend, for that? Go to a gig. Have some good music in good company and you'll build great memories outside of my living room, where, by the way, the game on tv is about to start."

"...Hank?"

"What now?"

"Is watching the game a life experience?"

"Goddamnit, Connor... Yes. Yes, it is. But only if you swear watching it."

"Deal."


End file.
